Gas turbine engines may drive generators for generating electrical power for aircraft use. These generators are generally air or oil cooled. For oil cooled generators, it can be preferential to integrate an oil system for the generator with an oil system for an engine component of the engine into a shared engine oil system. In the shared engine oil system, oil return lines from the generator and the engine component return the oil into the engine oil system. However, this arrangement may expose the engine oil system to contamination from the generator.
In some instances, large quantities of contaminant may be liberated from the generator and may damage the engine component. The contamination may also block a strainer installed in the oil return lines.